What Was In My Journal
by whoopsimreading
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY JOURNAL - if you haven't read My Journal, go read that, otherwise you will be lost - if not then enjoy yourself
1. Chapter 1

John was dead. _He couldn't let John be all alone_. John was in another place now. All by himself. Alexander couldn't let that stand.

John needed people. _He couldn't let John be all alone_. Without him.

So Alexander thought: How bad would it be if he sent some people to keep John company?

* * *

Someone came running up to Aaron Burr with news.

"Are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

"Yes, what is it that you need?"

"Eliza Schuyler is dead."

Aaron took off, walking as fast as he could to the Hamilton household.

"Wait, sir! There's something else!"

"What is it?"

"Alexander Hamilton is missing."

* * *

Aaron Burr leaned over Eliza's dead body.

Thomas Jefferson stood by, comforting James Madison. "Dear God. Eliza was so kind. Who did this?"

Burr stood back up, covering her body.

"Alexander. The question is, why?"

The trio walked home. Thomas was thinking of all the things he could use against Hamilton now. James was crying. And Burr was thinking.

He knew that Hamilton killed her by stabbing her.

He knew that Hamilton just lost John Laurens.

Could that be a connection?

* * *

Aaron Burr went home, pondering on many things.

Why did Hamilton kill his wife?

Where is Hamilton?

But, it's good that he's gone. He killed his beloved.

Theodosia.

Burr was going to find Hamilton and make sure he got what he deserved.

* * *

Hamilton was hiding in the Mulligan household.

The marquis de Lafayette was always there, which was no surprise. What was a surprise, was that the next day, Burr would come to find two dead bodies on the floor. One of Hercules, one of the marquis.

And someone was to blame, wasn't there?


	2. Chapter 2

James Madison couldn't walk into the house without getting sick.

Two bodies, Hercules and Lafayette, were on the floor with stab wounds, holding hands. Not even death could break their bond.

And Burr knew exactly who did it.

"We need to find Hamilton. Get as many people as you can searching the area for him." Burr said to Jefferson.

James, Thomas, and Aaron all took off, shouting for people to look for Alexander Hamilton.

Of course, no body could find him. He left no clues or hints as to where he would be. Who would have thought he was the place nobody checked?

* * *

Alexander was insane. He was stabbing his best friends to death to make sure his true love wasn't lonely. His plan was almost complete.

Eliza and John were together.

Now Hercules and Lafayette joined him.

What was he himself waiting for?

* * *

Burr went home again, pondering many things.

He wished he could help avenge Theodosia's death. He wished he could do something about Hamilton's whereabouts.

But no, the matter was hopeless.

Burr went home, depressed. He hung up his coat. He walked up the stairs that Theodosia once slid down to get to him. He went to his bedroom, where he spent many nights crying.

Except, Hamilton was in his bedroom before he was. He was standing in front of the window, pulling the curtains shut.

"Hello, Burr."

"Alexander."

"I came here to discuss something with you."

"About what?"

He walked over behind Burr, who didn't dare move. Hamilton locked the door.

"How's your sanity? Good? I lost mine the day you killed John."

 _What was he planning?_

"I simply wanted to know if you wanted to kill people with me."

"No!"

Hamilton looked up, right in Burr's eyes.

"Oh, such a quick decision! Let me explain to you why you should."

"No."

Hamilton went on, ignoring Aaron. "Think about how lonely Theodosia is. Don't you want the best for her?"

"I want to do what she would want for me. Theodosia wouldn't want me to murder people." He paused, and looked right back at Hamilton. "Does John want this for you?"

Alexander paused, obviously thinking about what Burr just said. He didn't agree or cry. He laughed. Hamilton sat down on the bed and laughed.

Alexander muttered to himself, "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"What?"

Hamilton pulled out a knife and stabbed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear Alexander,

I love you. I know I will die at some point, so please know I love you. I wonder how I will die. Probably someone will kill me. Please don't be mad at them. Please don't be mad at yourself. Please don't be mad at me. I want you to be happy. You know what I want for you to do? Be at peace. With yourself. With the person who hurt me. Don't make a fool of yourself while I'm gone, okay? I'll be alright. I'll be waiting patiently for your arrival."

This letter was ripped out of John Laurens's journal and found in Alexander Hamilton's hand when he was found on the floor of Aaron Burr's house.


End file.
